


Cold Food, Warm Champagne

by fandomnerd



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: Anniversary, Comment Fic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first anniversary, and Chloe is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Food, Warm Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> For the ladies femslash comment fic-a-thon. Prompt: Pink Champagne.
> 
> The fic-a-thon can be found here: http://dollsome.livejournal.com/1794393.html

It's their first anniversary. It's their first anniversary, and June cooked this whole big dinner, and got James to help her move everything out of their living room so that they could have a picnic without actually having to leave the apartment (it makes sex so much easier). Flickering vanilla-scented candles (Chloe had laughed for ages because _of course_ June's favorite scent is _vanilla_ ) line the room (but, of course, June had had the last laugh because as it turns out, vanilla candles mixed with June's natural scent are quite the aphrodisiac for Chloe), and June has mood music playing in the background, and she is wearing her sexy (but highly uncomfortable) lingerie, and _Chloe is late_.

June huffs and collapses on the soft rug covering the hardwood floor of their living room. She really should have anticipated this, but for some reason she'd really thought that Chloe would be on time for this. Maybe she'd been too naive, believing Chloe when she'd promised to be absolutely, positively on time, no exceptions. She glances at their digital clock, which reads 8:03pm. Chloe is officially an hour and three minutes late.

Just as she's about to say screw it, and change into more comfortable clothes, the door slams open, making her jump. She puts her hand on her chest, feels her heart race under her palm. She stares at a panting Chloe, who is clutching what looks like a hot pink champagne bottle. June is about to berate Chloe for her lateness when she notices that Chloe's eyes are closed and she's leaning against the door. She looks exhausted. Her anger fades away and she rushes to Chloe, concerned. 

Chloe opens her eyes when June is no more than a foot away from her, her face already schooled into an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry I'm late..." she starts, but doesn't get much farther than that when she registers what June's wearing. Or rather, what's June's _not_ wearing. "Oh wow," she whispers to June's boobs, which are are barely covered and have been pushed and conformed to somehow be even perkier than usual. Her mouth stretches into a positively _filthy_ leer of its own volition when she finally manages to pry her eyes from her girlfriend's boobs, and sees the vast expanse of creamy, flawless leg on display. June rolls her eyes, forcing herself not to blush under Chloe's scrutiny. The leer wipes the concern from her mind, and simultaneously fires up her temper and her libido. She chooses to ignore the latter for the moment.

She smacks Chloe on the shoulder. "Where have you been?! You're over an hour late, and you _promised_ you'd be on time."

Chloe has the grace to at least try to school her face back into an apologetic expression. "I know, and I'm sorry, but getting pink champagne took way longer than I thought it would." She holds up the pink bottle, as if to emphasize her point. 

"I don't ca--wait, what?" June asks, tilting her head to the side inquisitively.

Chloe sighs, feigning annoyance. It's her go-to expression when she show how much she actually cares, especially when she's showing how much she cares about June. Chloe's never really been a wordy person; actions, in her experience, have always spoken louder than words. "You had mentioned in one of those silly comic books you made that your ideal date included pink champagne, which is actually a lot harder to find than you expect. I mean I managed to get my hands on some, because I'm me, but it really should have been easier. I wanted to surprise you with it."

June's eyes grow progressively wider and more doe-like as Chloe speaks, until she's in full-on bambi mode. "You wanted to surprise me? Chloe, that's so sweet!"

"No, it's not. I don't do sweet. Except for margaritas, because yum." Chloe puts the bottle down on the counter and crosses her arms indignantly. June smirks.

"You're right. It's not sweet. It's cute. Heck, it's downright _adorable_." As she speaks, she inches closer to June until they're separated by a scant few inches.

Chloe attempts to frown, or to put up any sort of defense at all, because she is many things (read: sexy, hot as hell, fabulous, stylish, etc.) but she is absolutely _not_ adorable, and she will not be referred to as such. Except that it's really hard to frown when her girlfriend--who is, actually, really adorable--is so close to her face. "I'm not ado--" she starts, but doesn't get to finish, because June has latched onto her mouth like their lips are magnets or something. Not that Chloe's complaining. In fact, she is not complaining quite vocally. June pulls back when one of Chloe's hands settles on her lace-covered ass and squeezes happily. "Wait, I made dinner and everything, we can't just skip to the s--mmph," Chloe interrupts her with another kiss, and June melts.

Chloe pulls back a fraction of an inch, and whispers against June's lips. "We can reheat the food. I want you. Now."

June moans, and, well, that's the end of _that_ conversation.

Hours later, they toast nakedly on the rug over cold food and warm pink champagne. It's not how June had planned it, but it somehow feels even more perfect.


End file.
